percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
*Chapter 5*
Last Chapter: I could tell Tage was watching me as I run, but ''OMGZ! ''I thought, ''Wait till I tell Tori!'' Back to Tori's POV I was making my bunk in the Hermes cabin. I had to be careful with my stuff. Why? I'm living in this cabin with the children of the god of thieves, and looking away for a few seconds, you could lose alot. "Who took my necklace?!" cried one of my sisters. "Josh did!" yelled one of my brothers. "Did not!" another one screamed. "Did to!" "Did not!" "Did to!" "Did not!" "Did to!" "Shut up!" I shouted. They all quieted down. I grabbed my new sword and walked out. I ran into Michaela. "Sorr-" I started before Michaela cried, "OMGZ! You will not believe what just happened!!!!!" "Um. You found a cat?" "No!!!!!!" "Hmmm. You saw a hot guy?" "Dang! You're too smart! But, he's soooo hot! And I think he likes me too! I'-" I slapped my hand over her mouth. "Calm down." I laughed. "I need to go to class! Bye!" She said, running off. "Um...bye?" I said. I walked to my sword fighting class. "Hey Tori." said a familiar voice. "Hey Percy. What's up?" "Nothing much. Your partner's, Joe Vrohi." Pointing at a guy with blond hair and electric blue eyes.'' Well, hello Joe.'' I walked over to him and said, "Hey Joe." He turned and smiled nicely at me, "Hey. You must Victoria." I blushed, "You can call me Tori." "Ok. So, come on, Tori. let's fight." I smiled, then we started to fight. We fought for a little while before people started watching.I hit his sword and it flew to the ground. I placed the sword by his neck. "Had enough?" I asked, breathing heavily. He looked at me with wided eyes, and smiled. "No one, and I mean no one, has ever beat me in sword fighting." "Well....I am talented." I said, smiling smootly. "See ya later, Joe." I said, walking toward Michaela and Maddie, who were talking. "Hey guys. What's up?" Maddie smiled at me, and Michaela beamed at me. "What?"I asked. "So.....who's your new......friend?" Maddie said, with her weird smile. "Oh. Joe? He's just a sword fighting buddy. Why?" "Come on!" Michaela said, "You like him!" "Do not!" "Do to!" "Do not!" "Do to!" "Do not!" "Do to!" "Shut up, you two." Maddie laughed. Michaela whispered to me, "You loooooooooove him. You loooooooooove him this much!" Speading her arms as far as they could. "Oh, shut up!" I said, starting to chase her down the hill. She just kept laughing, and laughing, and laughing. That's when I tripped, landing me on my stomach. "Ow." I mumbled, rubbing my elbow. "Tori? Is that you?" said a voice above me. I started to answer, but, when I looked up I gasped. Oh my gods..........Luke?....... Joe's POV I was just sit there, talking to Adam, when, Tage walked over, smiling like a idiot. "What?" I asked. "Who's that girl you were talking to?" He asked, still smiling. "Tori? Oh. She's just a sword-fighting friend." "Are you two going out?" Adam asked. "No!" I answered. I looked over at Tori. She was chasing that Aphrodite girl who Tage likes. Her brown hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, and her deep blue eyes were filled with laughter, and alittle anger. I turned back to my friends. "I don't have a crush on Tori." "Yeah. Just like Tage doesn't have a crush on that Michaela chick." Adam replied. Tage glared at Adam. I turned back to Tori to see her on her stomach, looking up at........oh no.... "Guys?" I said, "Look, Luke is back." "And he's talking to Tori." "Oh Crap." We grabbed our weapons, and ran towards the girls and Luke. I prayed to the gods that Luke hadn't hurt Tori....or the others. Category:Chapter Page Category:XXTorunnXx Category:Pray